The Mark of Athena
by PercabethLuva589
Summary: This is my version of The mark of athena! Please Review! By the way this is my first fanfiction so if it doesn't come out right or something sorry! This is a Percabeth and Jeyna story. Still undecided about Hazel, Frank, and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is supposed to be my first chapter but since rick riordan posted the first chapter of THE MARK OF ATHENA then I will just build my story based on the first chapter. The link to the first chapter will be under this, enjoy!**

** disneybooks/heroes-of-olympus/the-mark-of-athena/ **


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth POV

**So this is the reunion chapter and I am excited for it. It's going to be sorta romantic. Review with your comments! Puh-lease! **

_Chapter 2 Annabeth_

I didn't know what to expect. I knew the romans were stricter than us greeks but will it be possible to over look that. "Thank you, Terminus," I replied. We had to leave our weapons on the ship according to Terminus, the roman god of boundries. It made me nervous to have to leave our defenses but at least my invisibility cap wasn't considered a weapon. " Jason, I am gonna climb down with my invisibility cap just as a precaution," I said. Truthfully I kinda wanted to eavesdrop on percy and his friends. Or at least I hope that girl is just his friend. " Cool, we'll be down as soon as Leo makes sure the ship won't fall," Jason said. I laughed. If the ship fell it wouldn't look very good to the romans. I climbed down the rope ladder. This could be the worst or greatest day of my life. I prefer option number 2. There were an awful lot of romans. I weave through the crowd. Finally I spotted him. My seaweed brain. It was so good to see him. From up on the ship he looked unchanged but as I got a really good look at him I could see he was much taller and his hair was a little longer. It was so cute that way. What made no sense as the purple bedsheet he was wearing. He looked really stupid. I let out a small chuckle. As I got closer I could hear the girl say "… fine. You just need to be positive Percy." I wish I had heard what she said before. "Your right Hazel, and speaking of stuff, puppies are lemonade," he said. What? Ok, it's official. Seaweed Brain has lost his mind. Suddenly, I was being grabbed by the hips. "Wise Girl, you should know better than to try and sneak up on me," percy said jokingly. He remembers everything. I was mad though. I took off my cap and hit him with it. "You left me for 8 months percy, 8 months and I am so pissed off at you," I screamed. Now who surprised who. In his face! " I am sorry Annabeth, trust me I wouldn't have left you like that, it was Hera," he tried to explain. "Whatever, I replied, Doesn't change the fact that you were gone and not with me." My voice started to crack towards the end. He had been gone for way too long. I sat at the dock on the canoe lake countless night wondering when I would be back I his strong arms. " I am so sorry Wise Girl," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment because for once in 8 months I am completely and totally happy. He lifted me up and swung me around. After he put me back on the ground I realized that all the romans were staring at us. Both of us were turning scarlet red. Thank Gods the other demigods were getting out of the Argo II. As Jason flew down from the Argo II, all the romans gasped. The girl in the purple bedsheet ran over to hug him. Wonder if that his old girl friend."Romans, the greeks have come to make peace with us, they have given no sign that they are going to attack us so we should return the favor and not attack them," announced a girl in the same purple bedsheet as percy. "Αυτή είναι η άλλη πραίτωρ," whispered to me in greek. **(If you don't know greek, use google translate) **That makes sense. Wait, that means percy is praetor. "Your praetor?" I asked in amazement. He looked unfazed. "Yeah but that just happened yesterday," he argued. I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and it made me melt. That didn't last very long because a voice in the crowd spoke up "I demand we kick these _graecus_ out, they are outsiders and don't belong here." I was instantly angry at whoever this was. The crowd moved apart to reveal a skinny, blond guy with a knife and teddy bear. What happened to no weapons allowed in the pomerian line. "Octavian, it is not your place to say that. Please leave," the praetor said angrily. I could tell she was almost as angry as I was. "As you wish Praetor Reyna," he replied. I noted his outraged face. He already made an enemy out of me. Sucks for that kid. "Annabeth, don't do anything," Percy said quickly. He saw the look on my face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to harm our roman, greek friendship," I replied. He just grinned wider. He hasn't let go of my hand. I am so happy to have him back with me. "We were in the middle of a senate meeting so seeing as our new friends just arrived we will continue that senate meeting in 2 hours. In the mean time Percy, Hazel, and Frank please show the Greeks around," Reyna said.


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Okay so yes this is an author's note I have decided to just leave this a one shot because I probably won't have to do much else but I have other stories. Another reason I have decide to leave this a one shot is because the mark of Athena is almost out so I see no point in continuing. Check for more stories soon.**

**P.S. I know how annoying author's notes are so I won't put any in future stories!**

**Luv you guys,**

**PercabethLuva589**


End file.
